A PresentDay Horror
by alaska-young
Summary: In the summer of 2010, the President has decided to start the first Hunger Games. Follow Kirsti, a fifteen year old girl and avid fan of the hunger games as her story of the fiction turned reality unfolds. i suck at summaries, sorry


**This is an idea that came from a dream that I had a few weeks ago. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to finally write it down! So I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this stats in the summer of '10. Just thought I'd state that before you start reading.**

"Kirsti, dinner's ready!" I head my mother call from the door. I was in our front yard, laying in the grass while I read one of my favorite books, The Hunger Games, for the hundredth time. I quickly marked my page and headed up the yard, whistling for my Yorkie, Muffin, so she would wake up from where she lay sleeping in the grass. She picked up her small head, shook it back and forth, and trotted over to me.

I headed through the door, the smell of grilled chicken, potatoes, and garlic wafting into my nostrils as soon as I entered. I walked into the kitchen, falling into a chair, an already full plate in front of me. "Where are the boys?" I asked, inquiring about my brothers. "And Dad?"

"Dad's on his way home, and the boys should be coming right now." She answered, placing another full plate on the place mat next to me. "C'mon guys! It's going to be cold if you don't hurry!"

"I'm coming!" I heard Christian call from the stairs, his heavy footsteps thundering. He appeared from around the corner, ruffling his dirty blonde hair. At the age of 19, he was entering his second year of college at the end of the summer.(since it was only June, and we had only gotten off of school a week ago, we had a while until he would be gone to his dorm)

"So what do you think the mandatory speech the president's making is?" he asked, his face already half full of chicken.

"I truly have no idea." Mom said, drying her hands on a dish towel and calling for Raymond again.

"I'm here, I'm here." I heard a grumble from down the hall as Raymond came from around the corner. His shaggy brown hair stuck in every direction.

"It's strange." I muttered. "The president has never made a mandatory announcement. I didn't know he could. I mean, what if somebody doesn't watch it? How would he find out?"

"He probably wouldn't." Christian said. "I mean, there is no real way to find out. But whoever doesn't watch it will find out eventually what it was about. I mean, it will be all over every news station for the next week or so."

"What will be all over the news?" Somebody said from the doorway. My father draped his sweatshirt over his chair before heading over to my mother, kissing her lightly.

"The president's mandatory speech." I answered, sinking my teeth into a juicy piece of chicken.

"What do you think it'll be about, Dad?" Raymond asked, getting into the conversation.

"I don't know. Something about the war, maybe? If we're lucky, it'll be all over now and we'll be able to send our troops back home."

"If we could be so lucky." I grumbled. "We've been over there for how long now? And last year, Mr. Let's get out troops out of there decided to send more."

"You never know, Kirst." Christian said. "Things have been getting better and better lately."

"Well," Mom said, taking her seat at the table. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

That night, and 6:55, we sat in front of the TV, waiting anxiously for the next five minutes to already pass. President Rocknen had said he would make his speech at exactly seven, so there wasn't much we could do for the wait. It was dead silent in the room except for the drone of the TV. We were all nervous to see what this would be about. There had never been a mandatory speech before. What could be so important that everyone would have to watch.

Finally, the show that was on was cut to a picture of the President, his dark hair streaked grey from not even a year of presidency. "Good evening, everyone." his voice flowed through the television. "I hope all of you children are enjoying your summer vacation that are already off, and I bet the rest of you cannot wait until them. I know all of you are all anxious to find out what this mandatory speech is about, but trust me, my decision is for the good of this country.

"Before I tell you what it is, I will tell you I didn't quite get the idea by myself, but, in fact, from a fictional book my daughter was reading. I think the idea is a fine one, and will be a much needed improvement for our country." My interest perked up. What could he have gotten from a young adult novel? Since I was always reading, I wondered if I had even read the book before, and what book he was talking about.

"My fellow Americans.....I am proud to announce, that we are starting the first ever Hunger Games!"


End file.
